


The Tale of Ginger and Silver Haired Cinnamon Rolls Too Good For This World

by trash_trio



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Momo for president 2k16, Bisexuality, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, MomoTori, Multi, Samezuka swim team, Secret Crush, SeiGou - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Swimming Boys, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, lame dad jokes, liberal meme references sprinkled throughout, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_trio/pseuds/trash_trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo likes Nitori. Nitori likes Momo. Momo thinks Nitori likes Rin. Nitori thinks Momo is straight. Rin and Sousuke are wondering what's wrong with their kohais. Seijuurou and Gou ship it. And of course Gou drags the Iwatobi crew into it all.</p><p>In between lame dad jokes, I attempt a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More to come later-ish?? I wrote this to procrastinate my other fics and because I went to an awesome Free! panel at Sakuracon this year, renewing all my OTPs of the series.

 “Hey Nitori-senpai?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”

“Go to _sleep,_ Momo-kun,” Nitori replied, tossing a pillow at Momo, which caught him in the face and knocked him against the mattress with a disturbingly loud thump.

It was the middle of the night in the Samezuka dorms, and it seemed that the entire town was silent but for the extremely energetic orange-haired on the bunk below Nitori.

Nitori looked out of the window tiredly. It was a cold beginning of February, and it was lightly snowing outside, muffling the sounds of cars and trucks in the distance. That confirmed it. Momo was the only source of noise in the entirety of Japan.

“Senpai, are you listening to me?” Momo’s voice interrupted Nitori’s train of thought.

“Yes, Momo-kun, and no, I do not think that aliens walk among us,” Nitori said before grumbling a quick “for the love of all that is holy, please fall asleep soon.”

“Come on Nitori-senpai! We cannot be the only planet capable of sustaining sentient life! And at least some of them have to be able to make contact with us! I mean… what if… some of them were at Samezuka? Who knows, senpai? Life is a mystery.”

“There are no aliens at Samezuka, Momo-kun.” Nitori sighed, covering his big blue eyes with his hand, exasperated.

“How do you explain Rin-senpai then? There’s no way that his pec cleavage is human.”

“What?!” Nitori hissed entirely too loudly at Momo below him.

“What. Who said that?” Momo said quickly, swiftly trying and failing to cover his tracks. Nitori looked down at him from his bunk. The darkness could not hide the blush across his face.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but can we please stop talking about Rin-senpai and go to sleep?” Momo grumbled, closing his eyes. His lids felt heavy with sleep. Thinking about Rin’s cleavage made a blush pass across his face.

“Nitori-senpai, you really like Rin-senpai, don’t you?” Momo asked quietly after a long moment of silence. If Nitori hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Momo had a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah” Nitori mumbled sleepily to Momo, turning on his side. The room was silent after that. And after that, Nitori couldn’t sleep. 

*                      *                      *                      * 

“What do you mean?” Seijuurou sounded confused.

“What do you think I mean, onii-chan?” Momo whined dejectedly, bouncing a lime green bouncy ball against the wall and trying to contain his sighs. It was late on a Sunday afternoon and Nitori had gone to the library in town to get books for his schoolwork. Meanwhile, Momo’s books lay in a pile on his desk, thoroughly ignored.

“Don’t call me that!” Seijuurou said mock indignantly. There was a peal of female laughter in the background of the video chat call.

“Who is over?” Momo asked curiously. Seijuurou opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, a very familiar looking maroon-haired girl popped into the frame.

“G-Gou-chan?!” Momo blushed and spluttered for a moment before recovering himself. Seijuurou rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Gou wrapped her arm around him and Momo shot his older brother a dirty look.

“Hi Momo-kun!” Gou said, smiling at the younger ginger brother.

“H-how much of our conversation have you been listening into?! Gou-chan…” Momo slowly began to turn red again.

“Not much, I only heard the part where you were talking about you being in love with Nitori-kun,” Gou replied, tucking a stray piece of maroon hair behind her ear. Momo blushed and hid his face in his hands, his ears turning scarlet. Seijuurou laughed and Momo shot him another dirty look.

“It’s honestly okay little bro. you know I’ll love you whatever you do. But… if it’s actually bothering you that much, why don’t you tell him? What do you have to lose?” Momo frowned at his older brother and shook his head.

“No offense onii-chan, but I’m not going to take advice from my buff, tan, socially confident brother. Nitori… Nitori is in love with Rin or something.” Momo whined pathetically, sighing and bouncing his rubber ball against the doorframe of the room. it bounced into the hall and Momo cursed.

“Well… it could be worse, right? He could be straight.” Gou offered. Momo tried to smile at her and failed. “Besides, Rin-chan is dating Sousuke-kun… but you didn’t hear it from me. Please don’t tell Rin I said that.”

“Really?” Seijuurou and Momo said at the same time. Gou giggled at their reactions.

“Is everyone who goes to Samezuka gay now that I’ve graduated?!” Seijuurou exclaimed incredulously.

“I think one of the teachers might be? I could be wrong though… she really likes wearing flannel.”

“I wish I had more advice for you about how to seduce men, but, well…” Seijuurou shrugged and gestured to Gou.

“Whatever you do, Momo-kun, I support it!” Gou said sweetly. This time, Momo did smile.

“Thanks Gou-chan,” Momo replied.

“She ships it,” Seijuurou whispered into the camera conspiratorially.  Gou smacked his arm. “Gotta go, little bro. I actually have to do homework in university.” There was a soft-spoken “see you later” and the screen went dark on his laptop. Momo collapsed on his bed and groaned, clutching his heart like a shoujo anime girl.

Momo was not supposed to like Nitori of all people. The silver-haired boy was shorter than he was, obsessed with Rin-senpai, and a complete and total nerd. The gay thing didn’t even bother him at this point; Momo had known he was bisexual since he was seven and couldn’t decide whether or not he’d rather marry Simba or Nala from the Lion King. No, it wasn’t the gay thing, it was the principle of it all that mattered. Nitori wasn’t exactly supposed to be someone’s ideal boyfriend. He wasn’t tall or muscular or particularly good at swimming. And yet…yet when Nitori smiled and blushed at one of Momo’s lame dad jokes or squealed when Momo showed him his rather impressive collection of stag beetles, all that superficial stuff didn’t matter.

But that didn’t change that having a crush on Aiichiro Nitori was the most embarrassing thing ever because it was impossible to justify without sounding like a complete lovestruck _idiot._ Nitori was a beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure. His personality… that fucking smile even when he was brushed off by the rest of the team or when someone told him to shut up… he was too good. Nitori wasn’t exactly supposed to be someone’s ideal boyfriend, but he was Momo’s. That other someone could go fuck themselves.

“Momo-kun?” A pair of bright blue eyes came into focus in front of him and shook the ginger out of his daydream about his senpai.

“Nitori-senpai!” Momo sat up suddenly in surprise and banged his head against the metal frame of the bunk bed. “Ow!”

“Momo-kun, are you okay?” Nitori sat on the edge of Momo’s bed and leaned close, feeling Momo’s head for a bump. Momo swallowed as Nitori ran his fingers through his messy ginger hair and tried not to blush as Nitori’s face came within an inch of his. Momo had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his entire life. Well, except for Simba. That had been a weird phase in his life.

“I’m f-fine, senpai…” Momo stammered, rubbing his head and wincing. Nitori reddened slightly.

“You don’t have to call me senpai every time, you know…” Nitori said. “You can just call me Nitori-kun.”

“Senpai…” Momo interrupted. Nitori interrupted him back.

“Call me Nitori- kun.”

“Are you sure?” Momo asked, still rubbing the back of his head.

“Y-yeah, totally.” Nitori said. His face was still kind of red. Momo became painfully aware that their faces were still so close to each other. Momo could feel Nitori’s light breath come across his face. He smelled like green tea and peaches, and if that wasn’t homoerotic tension, then Momo didn’t know what was.

“Okay, Nitori-kun,” Momo said, trying to distract from their faces being close together and trying to push away a little before he did something he regretted. “Nitori-kun, will you help me with my algebra.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke begin to notice that there's something going on between Nitori and Momo. Their solution? The two kohais should spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who thought I dropped this fic, I took a pretty long break because I was working on adulting (i.e. University, work, etc.) and because I've been working on THE FIRST DRAFT OF MY NOVEL (very exciting, right?!). But now that the first draft has died down to a dull roar and I'm on winter holiday, I have time to write again. Sorry for the ungodly, months long wait, please enjoy this tiny update!

“Rin-senpai…” Nitori said nervously. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Rin replied through a mouthful of toast, looking at his kohai curiously. 

Rin, Nitori, and Sousuke were all sitting in the cafeteria at Samezuka, eating breakfast before classes. Rin and Sousuke sat next to each other, suspiciously close to one another, Nitori thought. Though Nitori could not see it, the two were holding hands under the table.

“If you er… if you hypothetically had a crush on someone at school but you thought they were straight, what would you do? I mean, someone you’re friends with, who you spend a lot of time with.”

 “I…” Rin trailed off and looked sideways at Sousuke, distracted by the large, dark-haired boy. “I would tell them. Even if they do like someone else or if they are straight, it might be worth a shot. After all, I thought the person I’m dating now was straight, and they are the complete opposite, like, embarrassingly so.”

“You’re dating someone now?” Nitori asked curiously.

“No one you’d know,” Rin murmured quickly. Nitori thankfully nodded, blissfully unaware of Sousuke’s amused expression at Rin’s blushing face.

 “But Rin-senpai, I… I’ve seen him chase after girls!” Nitori protested, looking down, his face twisted into a sullen expression. Rin frowned at the silver-haired boy. 

“I’ve given you the advice you need. If you want comfort, go find Momo or something. I’m sure he’d listen to your problems all day with ease.” Rin squeezed Sousuke’s hand under the table and looked at the boy with turquoise eyes, just barely catching Nitori’s crestfallen expression at the mention of the ginger boy.

“Hey… sorry, that might have sounded harsh.” Rin grabbed one of Nitori’s hands and looked at him squarely in the face. “Just do what your gut tells you.”

 “Good morning senpais!” _Speak of the devil._ The said ginger ball of energy ran in to the cafeteria at that moment, grinning. He scanned the situation for a moment, looking confused at Rin grasping his silver-haired roommate’s hand, staring into his face. Nitori turned red at the sight of a confused Momo and gently pulled away. Momo sat down next to Nitori, looking down and biting his lips for a moment, collecting himself before flashing a bright grin at his senpais.

Rin and Sousuke remained oblivious to the subtle tensions between their kohais, probably because they were playing footsy under the table. Momo shoved the thought of Nitori’s blushing face as he held hands with Rin across the table, and grabbed a piece of toast, shoving the buttery corner into his mouth to distract from Nitori’s look at Rin.

“I’ve got class,” Rin groaned as he stretched and yawned, squeezing Sousuke’s hand before letting go and standing up. Sousuke followed, offering a small smile of sympathy to Nitori before exiting the room after Rin, leaving the silver and ginger cinnamon rolls alone at the table.

 

******************************************

 

“Why’d you think our kohais were so weird today at practice?” Rin gasped as Sousuke pinned him against the cool tiled wall of the shower. It was late after practice, and the younger members of the swim team had left long ago, Momo clutching Nitori’s arm and begging the older boy to help him with his English translations ( _I don’t want to sound like the dub version of our anime, Nitori-senpai! Help me learn to speak better English!)._

 The two boys were alone now in the locker room showers, and that meant one thing. Sousuke dipped his head down into the crook of Rin’s neck, littering the soft skin with sloppy kisses and hickeys as he ground against the maroon-haired boy. Rin groaned and attempted the run his hands along Sousuke’s muscular shoulders, only to have Sousuke pin his hands above his head with an intense predatory glare that send shivers down Rin’s spine.

 “Nitori-kun is lovesick for some boy, Momo is probably failing half his classes and his constant begging for help is causing tension between them,” Sousuke murmured into the soft, vaguely chlorine-scented skin of Rin’s shoulder, biting down and reveling in the loud moan that the shark-toothed swimmer let out. The sound echoed in the tile of the showers.

“I can’t have them both distracted,” Rin muttered. His voice darkened. “Not if I want to beat Haru—or Iwatobi.” 

Sousuke pulled his lips from Rin’s skin and searched Rin’s face with concern. “Make them spend some bonding time with each other, that will sort them out. I’ll sit them down if I have to. But don’t fucking worry about Haruka Nanase.”

Rin pressed his lips softly but firmly against Sousuke’s, gently kissing him and nibbling at his lips in the way that still sent butterflies into Sousuke’s stomach. After a moment, Sousuke pulled away, breathless and with an evil grin.

“I’ll make you forget all about Haruka Nanase.” Sousuke said in a deep voice, dropping to his knees and pressing Rin’s hips against the wall, looking up at the swim captain with heavily lidded eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my personal tumblr at mylifeistheprogressbar.tumblr.com if you like vintage memes, shitty puns, Rooster Teeth, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Tokyo Ghoul, the Phandom, Game of Thrones, writing help, gay stuff, and more shitty puns.
> 
> I also have a Haikyuu!! headcanon blog at trashtrioheadcanons.tumblr.com that caters to the beauty that is Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: daisyrightsactivist
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so if you wanna see more of something just know that I am motivated mostly through YOUR lovely comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
